Blood Ties
by Shadowblade217
Summary: Scott's cousin, Adam Davies, arrives in Beacon Hills, and is attacked and bitten by a strange creature in the woods at night; however, the creature is not a werewolf... but a vampire. Becomes AU, various other characters and supernatural creatures will be introduced. Will also include elements from the Nathaniel Cade book series and the Underworld movies.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, or any of the other franchises referenced in this story.**

_**Blood Ties**_

**Chapter 1 – A New Home**

.

Adam Davies leaned his head against the car window, gazing out at the night sky. A full moon hung overhead, illuminating his surroundings in silver.

Adam glanced at his reflection in the rearview mirror. A tall, muscular seventeen-year-old boy with tan skin, tousled light brown hair that hung down over his forehead, clear blue eyes that seemed to contain a hidden sadness, and a crooked smile. His eyes narrowed as he glanced up at the moon.

Adam had grown up as an only child; he'd lived in the Los Angeles area for most of his life, until his parents' death in a car accident. After several months, his father's sister, Madison Davies, had decided that it would be best for Adam to move away from the big city, to a small town in central California where he'd grown up as a child, so he could start over.

Adam had spent a lot of time since his father's death alone. He had friends, but there was no one whom he could really open up to about the pain he was feeling. No one else in his life truly understood how he felt.

Adam's aunt, Madison, looked over at him as he leaned the side of his head against the window. She was in her mid-twenties, with long blonde hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and a highly acute sense of humor. She could find something to laugh about in practically any situation.

Madison smiled reassuringly. "You okay?"

Adam turned his head slightly to look at her, letting out a soft sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine, Maddy."

Madison nodded, turning back to face the road ahead. "All right, then. Let me know if you want to talk about anything, okay?"

Adam smiled faintly. "Okay."

As Adam returned his attention to the view out of the window, he noticed something in the distance; the lights of a city. Glancing over at Madison, he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Madison smiled in response, nodding. "We're almost there. Trust me, you're going to love this town. Especially since you're going to be staying with him and your Aunt Melissa."

Adam grinned, his one truly enthusiastic smile since they'd set out on the drive. His cousin Scott had been the brightest spot in his life growing up. They'd been as close as brothers during their childhood, until Adam's father's job forced his family to move to Los Angeles when Adam was eight years old. Adam had spent the next eight years in L.A., living his new life and growing accustomed to his surroundings; during all of that time, though, part of him had still missed his cousin.

And now he was finally going to see Scott again, returning to the town he'd grown up in.

Madison smiled, pointing excitedly out the window. "Look!"

Adam had already seen it; a large sign by the side of the road. Emblazoned on the blue metal sign, in large red letters, were the words he'd been waiting to see; "Welcome to Beacon Hills".

Adam smiled to himself.

_It's good to be back._

.

As Madison's car came to a stop in the driveway of the house where he'd be staying, Adam hopped out and looked around. The house was almost exactly as he'd remembered it.

Adam walked slowly up to the front door, hauling his two suitcases and his backpack with him. He set down one of the suitcases and, after hesitating for a moment, rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, the door opened, and Adam's aunt, Melissa McCall, appeared in the doorway. She looked at him for a moment, confused; then her eyes widened, a smile broke across her face, and she crushed him in a hug.

"Adam!" she laughed in excitement, squeezing him tightly. "Mmm… I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Aunt Melissa," Adam replied, smiling sheepishly.

Melissa took a step back, then smiled again and embraced Madison. "Good to see you, Maddy!"

"You too, Melissa. What've you been up to?"

"Oh, same old, same old. Job at the hospital's going well, but Scott's been getting himself into trouble lately."

"Is he okay?" Adam asked, a hint of concern manifesting in the back of his mind.

"Well, for the most part, he's fine, but his grades have taken a nosedive," Melissa replied sadly. "If it gets too much worse, he might have to end up repeating tenth grade."

"Well, maybe Adam can help get him on the right track," Madison suggested, smiling at Adam. "You two were very close as kids; maybe you can show him a good example."

"Fair point," Melissa said, a faint grin coming to her face. "After all, Adam, I do remember a lot of times when you were always getting him out of scrapes the two of you had gotten into."

Adam snorted. "Only after I'd helped to get us _into_ those situations to begin with."

Melissa and Madison both chuckled.

"Well, in any case, having you living here should be good for him," Melissa said, smiling brightly. "And, personally, I'm looking forward to having you here." Her expression became serious, and she placed a hand on Adam's shoulder comfortingly. "Look, Adam… I know how it feels to lose someone who means this much to you. But I knew my sister better than anyone. And I can say, with total honesty, that I know she'd be proud to see you coming back and trying to start a life in Beacon Hills."

Adam smiled, the look in his eyes still saddened but now tempered with happiness as well. "Thanks, Aunt Melissa. I appreciate that you're willing to let me live here."

Melissa returned his smile, sniffing faintly. "Well, it's what your mother would've wanted, and it's what I want too."

Adam hugged Melissa gently, and – for the first time since his parents had died – he actually felt happy.

"Well, I should probably be going," Madison said. "It's a long drive back to L.A."

Adam nodded slowly, walking over to her and hugging her. "Thanks for watching out for me, Aunt Maddy."

Madison smiled and hugged him back. "No problem, kiddo. I knew Lissa here could take better care of you than I could; my place isn't exactly big enough for you to stay there for long."

Adam chuckled. "Well, I promise I'll come back and visit soon."

"I'll hold you to that," Madison said with a grin as she stepped back, a wistful look in her eyes. "Have some fun here, okay? Make friends, maybe even meet somebody special."

Adam smiled. "Okay."

Madison smiled back, her eyes bright, then turned and walked out the front door, back towards her car. She turned and waved one last time, then pulled the door closed behind her.

Adam turned to Melissa. "So… what room am I in?"

"Up the stairs, second room on the left," Melissa replied promptly. "And try not to wake Scott up; he went to bed about an hour ago."

"You got it," Adam replied. "By the way, when do I start school?"

"We can take you down to the school and get you registered tomorrow," Melissa explained. "Right now, you'd better get some sleep. You must've had a long drive."

"Yeah, we did," Adam replied with a rueful laugh. "Okay, I'll take my stuff upstairs and head to bed. See you in the morning, Aunt Melissa."

Melissa grinned. "You too, Adam."

Adam headed upstairs, lifting his suitcases along with him. He made his way down the hallway, stopping when he reached the second door on the left. Opening the door, his eyes widened in surprise.

Clearly, Melissa had been expecting him; there was a fully set-up guest room waiting for him, complete with a large bed. Dumping his stuff, Adam closed the door quietly behind him, quickly changed into pajamas, and crawled under the covers.

Adam let out a sigh as he settled back on the bed; it was more comfortable than the bed in Madison's guest room.

A faint smile flickered across Adam's face as he drifted off to sleep; his last thought was, _Maybe I can finally be myself for a change. Have a normal life. Yeah, that sounds good._

As Adam Davies fell asleep, he had no way of knowing that his expectations of a "normal life" couldn't be further from the truth of the course his life would take in Beacon Hills; a course that would ultimately change him forever.

.

**AN: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my new story, **_**Blood Ties**_**! This story, as you can obviously tell, takes place in Beacon Hills, California, and follows an OC I've created; Scott McCall's cousin, Adam Davies. This story will take place primarily in Beacon Hills; honestly, it's more of a Teen Wolf story than a crossover, but it does have vampires in it, and it will include some characters from **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** at some point, so I registered it as a crossover. The story will also include storylines and characters from several other franchises involving the supernatural, most notably the Nathaniel Cade book series by Christopher Farnsworth and the _Underworld_ movie series.**

**Sorry, this chapter was pretty short and probably pretty boring, to be honest, but I needed to introduce Adam and set up his arrival in Beacon Hills. Things should get much more exciting as the story moves along.**

**Obviously, some of you will be wondering when this story takes place. It starts at the beginning of Season 2 of **_**Teen Wolf**_**; this chapter is set a day before the start of Episode 2x01, "**_**Omega**_**". Just in case anyone was confused on when this happens.**

**Also, I gave a basic description of Adam in this chapter, but just because people probably want to know, if Adam was actually a character on _Teen Wolf_, he would be played by Thomas Dekker, an actor from a television show called **_**The Secret Circle**_**. If you don't know what he looks like, there's a picture of him as the cover image for this story, so that's how I see Adam. Enjoy!**

**I tremendously appreciate feedback from my readers, so if anyone has a comment or question regarding this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please).**

**We'll be introducing Scott and some other **_**Teen Wolf**_** characters next chapter, and getting into the events of Season 2, so stay tuned!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
